Illusions and Reality
by Stratagirl
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to accept those we lose but then hope has a way of letting us know that we'll be alright...though sometimes that hope can be a bit annoying and for Daisuke heartbreaking and hard to get through.


D.N. Angel fanfic

_One-Shot/ Short Story_

_** "Illusions and Reality"**_

This fanfic is for Sweetums128, I missed her bday and so this is to make up for it *huggles Sweetums128* ^_^. I hope you enjoy this Sweetums ^_^. I had a great time writing this and this is edited to the best of my ability ^_^. Enjoy and on wards to the story! ^_^.

* * *

><p>The rain started as the day rose with the warm morning sun. The Spring's rain was cool but not cold. It hit the ground and if no one was watching they wouldn't know that the tiny, barely noticed droplets, hitting the ground were so entrancing. A person could stare at them for hours and just be content. Rain had it's own spell about it. It soothed a broken heart, helped wash away pain and anger. The rain was many of these things, but this day it was more, it was inspiration. A figure sat under a park's shelter and had a set of paints, pencils, and brushes setting out around the table the person occupied. Smooth lips turned up in a smile the person's red eyes closed as he sat down the brush he was using. As the brush plumbed into the cup of stained water the figure leaned back in the chair and placed his feet upon the chair across from him. He laid back and just silently listened as the rain pelted down and attacked the shelter's roof with such force. Little were the droplets but damage they could cause with time. Pain, everything, and everyone felt it, it was all around us. Pain was enable for this young sweet man. Fate is not kind to individuals like him. But even so he pulls through.<p>

"Dark...wish you could see this." the red head smiles but lets the tears stream down his face. They were silent tears, no strangle cry or a sob just tears streaming down a face that belonged to a yearning heart.

"Chuuu!" a white rabbit looking creature called out to the red head as he jumped on the young man's shoulder.

"With...you hungry?"

The creature nodded his head quickly. "Chuu!" then the creature stopped and rubbed up against the cheek of the red head with a sad "Chu?"

"Let's go home." he said as he stood to his feet and gathered his art supplies in his messneger bag and started home. On Daisuke's way home he kept on having illusions of Dark being back.

"Wha..." he stared at a man about Dark's height and he looked exactly like Dark...only when the red head shook his head the man didn't look a thing like the Phantom Thief.

As he crossed the street to get to the other side he saw a woman with purple hair and suddenly she turned into Dark. Daisuke's eyes widened and the woman asked in a rude voice. "What are you looking at red?" and stomped on by the red head. Daisuke shook his head once again and the Dark illision turned into a woman with dark purple hair and light purple highlights. The red head sighed as he placed his palm on his forehead. He couldn't get the Phantom Thief off his mind and everywhere he went lately he kept on seeing Dark, everyone, just about, kept on turing into the Phantom Thief. As he neared his apartment he was happy that he hadn't run into anymore illisions of the purple haired young man...until he bumped into someone getting a can of pop out of the pop machine that was below his apartment complex. Daisuke rubbed the back of his head as he started to apologize. "I'ms sorry, I wasn't-" and as the red head looked up he saw Dark's face right in his face. "-watching...where...I was...Dark?" he asked confused and a bit hopeful at the same time.

Juast as the guy started to answer. "Sorry I don't-

Daisuke bolted up the stairs as the vison of Dark was fading in and out. He took the stairs two at a time.

"-know any Dark." the guy shrugged and continued on his way down the sidewalk sipping on his can of pop.

When the red head got into his apartment he locked his door and then leaned his back on it. Daisuke slid down the door and just leaned his back against the door. "No more, please, no more." he then laid his head on his knees that he had brought up to his chest.

"Chuu!" the rabbit looking creature danced around, he was still hungry though he was torn between the growling in his stoach. "Chuu?" he repeated but sadder this time. And the worry and paniful, hurt look on the red head's face. Daisuke got to his feet and With jumped to his shoulder. "Come on With, I'll fix us dinner." he said to the hungry fluffy creature. "Chuu." With said as he rubbed his head gently against the red heads kneck. Daisuke just petted his head and smile a little then the smile faded as he made his way into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After dinner the red head headed to bed. He normally stayed up late working on his paintings, he was after all a freelance artist, a painter to be exact. Daisuke flopped his butt on his big bed and bounced a bit as he landed. With (or Wiz?) jumped up and cuddled against the red heads leg. "Chuu...chuu?" the white bunny looking creature titled his head to the side as bit.<p>

"With (or Wiz?), I'll be okay...I just need to get through this week." Daisuke sighed then climbed under the covers and slowly laid his head on his fluffy pillows. Sleep didn't come as quickly as the red head wanted. Without even realizing it Daisuke started to cry. He rubbed at his face roughly and lifted his arm to cover his eyes and that is how the young painter fell asleep.

Something was making a annoying noise and wouldn't go away. Not only that but someone must have broken into his apartment and turned on his bedroom light...and they were so warm and...wait...room lights weren't that warm. Daisuke opened his eyes a bit to find out it was morning and his phone was ringing. He really didn't want to answer it but he did anyways. "Helloo?" he answered sleepily as he rubbed the dry tears out of his eyes.

"Dai why haven't you called us? We're worried sick about you sweety." his mother's voice carried over the phone as she sounded sad ans worried. "Dai honey, why don't you come home this weekend. I'll cook your favorite dinner and-"

The red head cut her off. "Sorry mom, I can't. I have three paintings that I need to finish for my customers." he some what lied.

"Oh well...okay." his mother sounded disappointed.

"I gotta go mom, love you, bye." and he pressed the red button to end the call. Daisuke flopped back onto his bed and sighed. The red head didn't want to go home his mother would fuss over him...not that he didn't understand, he knew she was worried and did it because she cared but he just wasn't in the mood to be there. Daisuke closed his eyes and thought when this all started.

* * *

><p>He had come home from a long day at his side job, which was at the local Art Shop. Daisuke had one more painting to finish for a customer. When he had finished it, which was in the early morning of about 3a.m. the red head had dragged his tired butt to bed. Daisuke would never admit it to anyone or himself but deep down in his subconscious he really missed the annoying, caring, irritating and sometimes amusing Phantom Thief. It was those subconscious thought that lead to the dream he had that night. It started out when Dark first left, during their last fight with Krad. As Dark flew forward he sent a mental message to the red head. "Daisuke I..." the purple haired young man started.<p>

The red head nodded in understanding. "I know Dark."

Unshed tears formed in the corner of the Phantom Thief's eyes and as he blinked they took to the wind as the purple haired young man flew faster towards Krad. The dream shifted and Dark stood right in front of Daisuke. The red head tried to blink tears away but only helped in shedding them. "Dark I thought you had..."

A warn soft hand slowly caressed the red heads cheek. I'm coming back Dai-suke, I'm..."

The dream started to fade in and out. "...coming..."

The last big was echoed in the darkness. "...back."

When Daisuke had woken up that afternoon the feel of that warm smooth hand still lingered on his cheek. And that is when it started. All the red head did was work and paint. At night he would dream that same dream, over and over, waking up in the middle of the night with tears streaming down his pale exhausted face. The illisions wouldn't go away and he just wanted the purple haired mans image to leave him be.

On his way to work the illisons would follow him. A older man had been walking behind him and ran past him for some reason and bumped into him when the man turned around to apologize Dark's face was the only face the red head saw. He made a run for the Art Shop and when his boss asked what was wrong he made up a excuse.

Sorry Sora, I thought I was going to be late for work." and rubbed the back of his head as he laughed a little, though the older woman knew better, the laugh he had offered was nothing more than a mask to hide what he was going through and what had really made him burst through the shop's door.

Daisuke opened his eyes fresh new tears spilled over his eyes. He mumbled as he laid his arm over his tear stained face. "Stupid Dark."

* * *

><p>Daisuke was in the middle of stocking the shelves. He sighed as he stopped stocking a cup full of paint brushes. "Stupid idiot." the red head mumbled.<p>

"Whose an idiot Daisuke sweety?"

A voice came up behind him. "Sora...I was just...I didn't get a lot sleep last night but I'll work-"

"...hard. Sweety from what I hear hat is all you do." Sora gave him a worried look.

The red head wanted to say something but he truth was he didn't know what to say. He didn't look at his boss he just gazed out the glass window watching the birds fly suddenly the one bird landed and turned into Dark. Daisuke's eyes wide, stumbled backwards. "D-Dark?" his voice trembled. The red head shook his head and looked again, a bird, it was just a bird.

"Daisuke why don't you take a lunch break." Sora said as she shooed him away.

"But Sora I don't need-"

"When your boss says to take a break you take a break." she told the red head as she arched one of her eyebrows.

"Yes ma'am." he squeaked out as he headed to the break room in the back. Daisuke got him a can of pop and sat it down and laid his head down next to it. _Grape, purple equals Dark._ His thoughts played out as he stared at his can of grape flavored pop.

The red head could feel himself crying...in the dark?

A voice echoed in his mind. "Daisuke...Daisuke wake up." and he felt someone lightly shake him.

"Wha..." Daisuke mumbled still half asleep. he blinked his eyes. _Wait I'm WAKING UP! which means I fell asleep. _The red heads eyes sot open as he realized he had fell asleep at work. He turned in his seat towards Sora. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep Sora." Daisuke said as he rubbed the back of his head embarreshed. He laid his hand on his lap only to notice droplets drip on them. "Wha..." he started as he lifted his head to touch his cheek. He was crying, again!

"Daisuke, sweety, why don't you go home and rest." she said as she patted his shoulders.

"I'm okay..." he started as he rubbed his arm to dry his tear stained cheeks. He smiled up at his boos. "I'll be fine."

Sora got in his face. "Maybe I should rephrase that, I'm teling you to go home and rest...in face take the next three days off."

"But..." the red head started but didn't get any farther.

"Don't argue with me, got it." Sora said as she winked.

"Yes ma'am!" he squeaked out. Daisuke got his stuff and headed home to his apartment. In his hurry to get his things and leave he had forgotten his wallet and his thoughts were far from his forgotten wallet. _Funny, I get the feeling from her expression that she knows what is bothering me. _He shook his head no. _I'm just imagaining things. _

Daisuke unlocked his door and stepped inside. The red head slipped off his shoes at the door and stopped as he sat them to the side. "What the..." he trialed off as he walked up to the shimmering black feather laying in the hallway floor. The red heads eyes widened as he recognized the magical powers that flowed from it. "Dark." Daisuke whispered as he slowly walked into the living room then the kitchen, bathroom and finally his bed room. The red head stood by his bed and his face fell...why would Dark be there? Just because one of his feathers was there? Sighing Daisuke laid the feather on his night stand and got changed for bed. Climbing into bed he grabbed the black feather and held it close to his heart. Sometime in the middle of the night the red head started to cry and the droplets fell on the feather. It started to glow a light blue color and stopped. When Daisuke woke up that morning he found dried tears in the corner of his eyes when was brushing his teeth. He finished brushing his teeth and got ready for the day. He would stop by the Art Shop and grab his wallet that he had forgotten yesterday.

* * *

><p>Sora had just turned over the openclosed sign when she noticed she had a customer standing right in front of the door. She opened the door for the young man. "Please come in." she motioned.

"Thank you." the young man smiled sweetly.

"Can I help you find anything?" Sora asked politely.

"No...actually could you help me find someone?" the purple haired young man smiled with the arch of his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>Daisuke walked into the Art Shop and walked right into Sora who was sitting on the ground putting some foam brushes on the brush shelve. "Oh, sorry." the red head rubbed the back of his head.<p>

"Don't worry about it, oh by the way there is a friend of yours wanting to see you, he's in the break room.

Daisuke started to walk toward the back then stopped. "Who is it?" he turned to aske his boss.

"He didn't say hon." and she went back to stocking the shelves.

As he headed towards the back he started talking to himself. "It's probably Takashi, he'll probably prank me or want's me to-" he trailed off as he opened the door to reveal who was waiting for him.

Dark stood up and started to slowly walk towards the red head. "Daisuke I-"

But before he could finish Daisuke breathed out =. "No..." and before the r3ed head knew what he was doing he bolted out of the room and out of the shops glass door. Sora looked up suddenly and yelled out. "Daisuke wait!" as the door closed hard behind him.

Dark came out just as the door slammed shut. "Daisuke!" he yelled. Before the purple haired young man knew what was happening he was shoved up against a shelf right next to the sculpture knives.

"What did you do to him?" Sora's face matched the sound she made as she growled out the question.

"Nothing, I just stood up and started to walk towards him."

"So I guess that's why he ran out of here in tears." she gave him a cold stare.

Dark sighed. "Look I just want-" he was cut off as there was screeching of tires and the Phantom Thief just knew Daisuke wain danger. He slapped the woman's hands away and practically flew out the door...in a burst of black feathers? Sora blinked at what she just witnessed.

"Daisuke Dark flew fast and just made it before the truck ran the red head over. He clutched Daisuke to his chest as he flew up into a tree and landed gracefully on a branch. Dark tried to pry the red head away just enough to make sure Daisuke was okay. "Daisuke look at me, are you okay? Let me know that your okay." the Phantom Thief gently whispered down at the young man in his arms.

Daisuke realized what was happening, the illusions were drawing him in. "No..." he whispered. Then yelled it. "No! Your not really here. Stop torturing me!" he shoved himself backwards and fell off the branch heading straight towards the ground. Just as Dark got ready to leap to save the red head Daisuke landed on his feet, crouched down. People around him gasped and some looked on in awe. The red head leaped to his feet and started to run off. He didn't get far as he tripped over a tree root. "Ah! Ouff!" he landed as he put out his hands to break his fall. Daisuke climbed to his feet and didn't pay no mind to his scraped up hands as he made the motion to run but his wrist was caught by the Phantom Thief. The red head winched as the fresh scraps stung when pressure was applied.

"Daisuke...how am I torturing you? Dark asked confused and sad he was the cause of the red heads tears and pain.

"Because..." Daisuke began, his voice tired and strained. "...your just an illusion that won't leave me alone." the young man sighed as he fell to his knees.

The Phantom Thief understood now. "Daisuke, I promise, I'm not some illusion." he knelt on both knees and brought the red heads face up to meet his.

"I...don't know whats real and whats not anymore." Daisuke looked into Dark's deep purple eyes with his exhausted one's.

The Phantom Thief helped the red head to his tired feet."Come on, lets get you home and in bed." Dark helped Daisuke all the way to the red heads apartment. It was a long walk for the fact that Daisuke was so exhausted. By the time they reached the stairs the red head couldn't stand on his feet any longer. He would have started to fall over if not for Dark who just casually picked him up and carried him the rest of the way, bridal style. The Phantom Thief laid Daisuke down and tucked him in. Before Dark could leave the red heads side Daisuke caught his wrist. "Don't..." he began half asleep. "...go...stay." and fell back to sleep. Dark went to the kitcheh to get a bowl of soapy water and a towel for the red heads scraped up hands. The Phantom Thief brought a chair from the kitchen island and by Daisuke's bed side tending to the red heads wounds. When he finished he wrapped his hands up in gauze's. He then climbed into bed with Daisuke. Before the Phantom Thief realized it a pair of arms encircled themselves around his waist. "Daisuke, are you aw-" he was cut off as he stared at the content look on the red heads face, a content look that said Daisuke was wrapped in a blanket of warmth, safety and security. Dark's eyes held a gentle shiny look to them. The Phantom Thief twisted around and kissed the red head on the forehead before settling down into a deep sweet sleep.

* * *

><p>Daisuke woke up feeling warm and very comfortable. The red head tried to toss on his other side but found he couldn't. Daisuke could only see black as he tried to look up. Suddenly whoever had a hold of him loosened their grip enough so the red head could see the face to the body that was currently cuddling him close.<p>

"Dark..." he whispered softly, unbelievably. His thought finished his whisper. "...he's back, he's really back." the red heads eyes widen then returned to normal.

The Phantom Thief began to stir and unwrapped his arms from Daisuke. He sat up and ruffled his hair. Then turned to the red head. "Did you sleep well?" he gave Daisuke a gentle smile.

"Y-yeah." the red head started. Then finished as he rubbed the back of his head. "Actually I slept better last night than I have in a while." he blushed lightly.

"Good." Dark said as he got up. "Why don't you take a shower while I make breakfast." the Phantom Thief sent the red head a wink.

"Okay." Daisuke said as he stood to his feet lightly blushing.

The red head undressed and turned on the shower, hot. He stepped into the beating droplets as he let his thoughts wonder for the first time in a while. Daisuke just knew Dark was really here, and that if he was an illusion the Phantom Thief would have been gone by morning. The Illusion wouldn't have been that nice or lasted that long. The red head sighed content and happy Dark was back. Suddenly his heart's pace picked up and the red heads hand flew up to his chest and he could feel his heart beat through is chest. "Dark." _Oh no! I'm...I'm in lo-_ this thoughts were cut off as he backed up against the slippery wall and somehow slipped forward and fell to his hands and knees. "Ahh!" he yelled out as he fell.

Dark had just got done with breakfast when the phone rant. "Hello, this is Dark."

"What have you done to my employee?"

"Employee?" the Phantom Thief was confused as he didn't recognize the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, Daisuke, my employee. He better be in a stable mental state or else you'll be in a unstable mental state."

Just then Dark heard a yell come from the shower then falling sounds and crashing sounds. "Sorry, I gotta go."

"Wai-" Sora started bu was hung up on.

"Daisuke! Daisuke! Are you alright?" he yelled as he neared the bathroom.

Daisuke tried to climb to his feet but slipped and fell again. His second time went better only that he tripped over the sower and onto the cold bathroom tile floor. "Uff!" he fell hard to the ground.

"Daisuke answer me!" the Phantom Thief yelled as he banged on the door. he then heard slips and falls and things clattering to the shower floor and then the red head most likely fall again. Dark sweat dropped at this.

Just then the door opened and Daisuke came out in nothing but a towel which was tied around his waist tightly but one side, for some odd reason, hung a bit lower than the other side.

_Damn! _Dark's mind thought as he gazed at the towel clad red head.

"See, I'm...I'm fine." Daisuke shuddered a bit.

"Yeah and that's why your forehead is bleeding." Dark sighed and shook his head. "Come on, lets get that cleaned." he started to pull Daisuke to the red heads bedroom.

As the Phantom Thief was looking for the first Aid Kit, for the fact his misplaced it the first time he used it, Daisuke got dressed and sat on the bed as he thought _I can clean my own injury. And I don't know why he's making such a big fuss about it, it's just a small cut. _The red head said as he lightly touched his forehead.

"Look this way." Dark said as he opened a tube of oniment and applied it then opened a bandaid and gently placed it over the cut. "There all done."

"Thankx." the red head said as he got up. "We should eat before the food gets cold." and Daisuke headed to the kitchen with the Phantom Thief close behind him.

They sat at the table eatting in silence. Daisuke wanting to tell Dark his feelings but to afraid to. Dark wanted to do the same but to show the red head his affections rather than tell but he too was afraid, afraid that he would scare Daisuke off and the young red head man would run away and never come back. Fianlly Dark was the one to break the somewhat odd silence. "Your boss called and told me that you better be in a stable mental state or else I would be in a unstable mental state." he said as he chewed a mouthful of white rice.

"That's Sora for ya." the red head sweat dropped. Then Daisuke realized something. "Oh, I still need to get my wallet from work." then looked up into Dark's eyes. "Do you want to come with me...uh that is if your not busy with other plans." Daisuke said as he blushed a bit darker red.

"I'm free. Shall we go after breakfast then?"

The red head nodded. "That's perfect I need to get more art supplies and then head to the grocery store as well."

About five minutes after wards Dark washed the dishes while Daisuke dried them. The red head tried to not look at the Phantom Thief because every time he did a blush would spread across Daisuke's face. _I gotta stop blushing or he's gonna think I'm sick. _

"Alright all done." Dark said as he wiped his hands on the towel that was draped over his shoulder. "Ready to go Daisuke?"

"Yeah, lets go." the red head nodded.

They slipped on their shoes and were out the door. On their way the skys looked beautiful...except for some dark gray clouds that were heading towards them. Daisuke stared at the dark gray clouds. "Dark it looks like it's going to rain."

The Phantom Thief looked up at the sky. "Yyeah, we should pick up the pace-" just as Dark finished it started to downpour.

The Phantom Thief grabbed the red heads hand. "Run for it!" they ran a block or two and Dark pushed open the door as they rushed in, both soaked to the bones.

"Daisuke, hon, what happened?" Soar exclaimed as she came rushing around the chekc out counter.

The Phantom Thief was squeeking his hair out on the mat. "It's raining, that's what happened."

The red head nodded. "Yeah, it started to downpour when we were about two blocks away." Daisuke said as he started to squeeze the rain out of his hair.

"You must be freezing in those soaked cloths." Sora commented.

Dark arched his eyebrows. "What about me?" the Phantom Thief said as he placed a hand on his hip.

Sora smiled. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Dark huffed and growled out. "Listen Miss I'm trying to tell you I haven't done anything to Daisuke."

"Really Sora..." the red head turned to give Dark a sweet smile then turned back to his boss. "...he didn't do anything to me."

"Since Dai is happier today you'll get dry cloths too." she said as she turned around and turned her head back to the young men. "You both can make your selves comfty in the break room." she smiled and headed to get them dry cloths. What neither men failed to notice was the evil smirk she had as she made her way up stairs.

Both young men made their way to the break room, Daisuke leading. Dark leaned against the wall as Daisuke set about getting towels out for them. "Here." the red head smiled as he handed the Phantom Thief a fluffy thick towel.

Dark took the towel. "That boss of yours scares me." he smirked.

Daisuke laughed. "She wouldn't really hurt you."

Just then Sora walked in with two piles of cloths stack on her arm. "Dai you shouldn't say that, who knows what I would do for my favorite employee." she said as she ruffled his hair.

The Phantom Thief arched his eyebrows at the red head.

"Really, she won't." he smiled as he turned to take the cloths his boss handed him. "Thankx." he smiled.

"You're welcome sweety." she smiled back. And turned to give Dark his.

Dark took the cloths when she handed them to him. "So you always have spare cloths for when complete strangers are soaking wet?"

Sora smiled. "Actually Daisuke has my son's cloths and you have my late husbands cloths.

Dark shot a look with the arch of his eyebrow over at Daisuke who busted out laughing and then turned to his boss. "Sora!" he laughed that turned into giggles.

She just shrugged her shoulders and smiled ever so sweetly.

The red head shook his head then turned back to the Phantom Thief. "I have her youngest son's old cloths and you have the oldest son's cloths from when he was younger."

"Ah." Dark nodded.

"You two can use the bathroom to change your cloths I got a hamper over there in the closet put your wet cloths there and I'll dry them later." she smiled and left closing the door behind her. What the two didn't see was Sora locking the door from the outside.

The came out of the bathroom , which was within the break room, and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Dark the door won't open." Daisuke sighed.

"Let me try." and so he did and not even he could open it. "And here I am fresh out of paper clips and lock picking tools." he laughed at the situation.

Then there came a voice from the other side. "Are you two okay in there?"

"Sora the door is stuck and we can't get out!" the red head shouted.

His boss laughed. "That's because I locked it."

"What? Why?" Daisuke became confused.

"Because you have something you want to tell , and until you do you're stuck in there."

The heard the scooting of a chair.

"She means it Dark." the red head sighed as he plopped down on the sofa couch.

The purple haired Thief plopped down beside Daisuke and spread his arms out over the back of the sofa. "So what do you have to tell me?"

"Well...it's not that easy." the red head said as he lowered his eyes to the floor and brought them back up to meet the Phantom Thief's.

Dark scooted closer to Daisuke. "And why is that?" he whispered in the red heads ear.

Daisuke got goosebumps and shivered from the closeness. His voice quivered. "B-because it ha-has to do w-with you."

The Phantom Thief started to play with the red heads hair on the back of his head. "Now I really want to know." _Wait, what am I doing? I can't help myself_ he thought.

"Dark, w-what are you doing?" Daiuske asked, happy but nervous.

"I-I...I'm sorry, I can't help myself. You look so cute..you're asking to be flirted with." Dark smiled down at the red head.

_Flirt with? That's a good thing though, right?...It's now or never. _Daisuke thought. He grabbed the Phantom Thief by the shirt and brought their lips together in a heated kiss, a bit rough but also needy.

Dark responded a second or two after the surprise was gone. They kissed and felt all over each other until they needed air. "D-Dark..." Daisuke breathed heavily. "...I-"

The Phantom Thief cut the red head off with a soft kiss as his hips pressed into Daisukes.

"Nhhh, Dark...what-" the red head began.

Dark cut him off again as he leaned up and placed both his hands on each of Dai's cheeks. "I love you too." he smiled down at the red head. He sat back down on the couch confusing Daisuke.

"I thought we were-"

Again the Phantom Thief cut him off. Placing one of his hands on the red heads cheek he caressed it. "Not here, not now." and laid down, spreading out on the couch, taking Daisuke with him. The red heads back was against the couch. Soon they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Sora wondered what was taking the two of them so long. She knocked but no one answered. "Daisuke are you okay in there?" again silence is what she got in answer. Sora unlocked the door and stepped in. The sight before her eyes made her smile very happily. Sora closed the door, unlocked this time, to let the two sleep.

* * *

><p>Three hours and thirty five minutes later found the red head waking up to light rain pinging on the rooftops. Someone was holding him...<em>The Art Shop, how did I get here...<em>then it replayed in his mind.

"Dark?" he whispered ever so softly.

"I'm here." the Phantom Thief said not opening his eyes. They laid there, awake, for a couple more minutes before Dark sat up and stretched.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry." he stood and faced Daisuke. "There's a tasty restaurant around the block , so I hear."

The red head stood and walked past the Phantom Thief. "What are we waiting for?" he asked as he gave Dark a look that said _Come and get me. _They stepped out of the break room and were stopped by the red heads boss.

"Everything okay now?" she asked with the arch of her eyebrow.

Daisuke took Darks hand in his and smiled at the Phantom Thief then at Sora. "Perfectly fine."

* * *

><p>Daisuke and Dark were leaving the Art Shop and heading towards their date destination, though neither thought of any complications while walking out the doors of the shop. Suddenly there was a scream and the pair turned their heads towards the scream. The red head's eyes widened. "Oh no." he said as he swallowed a large ball in this throat. There before them were a crowd of people, but not just any individuals, oh no, it was the Dark Mousy fan club. Daisuke started to slowly back step Dark following. "Dark..." the red head started.<p>

"Run." the Phantom Thief said in a _Oh crap!_ voice.

"Dark! Was this a good idea?" the red head yelled out as both he and the Phantom Thief was being chased by a mob of Dark Mousy Fan-girls...and Fan-boys.

"Sure! Why not!" Dark yelled back as they ran, hand in hand down the side walk and through the park into the wooded area. There they lost the mob of fan-girls and boys.

They both breathed heavily and leaned against a huge tree trunk to get their breath. The sun was setting and the day was turning into the night. The sun was saying goodbye and the stars hello. The mood had set itself and the young men had the area to themselves. Daisuke pushed off the tree and tugged Dark with him. "Come, lets go to the beach." he smiled

"Sounds like a plan to me."

The took the long rout. They walked down the board walk and sat down on the wooden boards. Staring out into the night at the crashing waves coming down upon the warm comforting sand. The red head had dreamed of this moment for so long he had forgotten how long it was. He never thought it would ever happen. For nights on end he would dream of the purple haired Thief, of being reunited with his long time friend...no now boyfriend. Dark stood up and started to make his way down the small sand hill that lead to the beach.

"Dark, where are you going?" Daisuke asked a laugh in his voice.

"To the beach, I want to play in the water." Dark said as he smiled up at his boyfriend.

Daisuke leaped to his feet and ran down the Sand hill to catch up to the Phantom Thief. "Wait for me!" the young red head laughed as he almost fell down the small sand hill. They both ran towards the water and Daisuke stopped. "We're really going to play in the water?" he asked as he arched his eyebrow."

Dark smirked and instead of replying to the red heads questions he simply took Daisuke by the wrist and then took him by the waist lifted the red head up and tossed him into the water.

"Darrrk!" Daisuke yelled as he flew through the air and landed in the water with a big splash.

The Phantom Thief laughed and followed making his own big splash. Daisuke resurfaced and shook his head as he coughed some of the water he swallowed. He looked at Dark and smirked before he dunked the purple haired young man into the water. "There! Take that!" he laughed happily.

The Phantom Thief resurfaced and shook his head. "Haha!" and so the water wars began. Both splashing each other and neither caring that they might have looked silly playing in th water at night. Dunking was done over and over and both felt a excitement neither had felt in a long time.

"Take this!" Daisuke yelled out happily as he glomped Dark into the water. They resurfaced, both holding onto each other. Daisuke looked deep into those beautiful purple eyes as was Dark looking into Daisuke's deep red orbs.

"What?" Dark's smile tugging at the corner of his mouth making him look adorable and handsome all at the same time.

Daiuske didn't say anything instead he let his actions answer for him. He leaped up and encircled his arms around the Phantom Thief's neck as he gave Dark a deep passionate yet gentle kiss. Dark melted into the kiss and they kissed even after a big wave came up and crashed over them. They parted for air and leaned their foreheads against one another and smiled. Finally, they both had found each other again, it didn't matter that it took quite bit of time, the fact of the matter was they had found each other and in doing that they had found a life and happiness that was there within each others company.

The End! XD.

* * *

><p>So I hope that everyone enjoyed this random Dark x Daisuke fanfic :). Sweetums128 I do apologize for missing your bday, bad me! Bad me! *smacks hand* So to make up for it I wrote this...and will be working on 2 other fanfics for the bdays I have missed *hugs tightly!* ^_^. I hope you enjoyed this Sweetums128 as much as i did writing it *huggles* ^_^. Have a great day everyone and happy readings andor writings to you ^_^.

Stratagirl :).


End file.
